Paul returns to Kanto
by ikarishipper4865
Summary: Hi this is my first story so the storyline-thingy Paul is a little depressed and Reggie says that Paul better goes to Unova but Paul goes to Kanto instead.Yet Paul doesn't know that Ash,Dawn and Brock are in Kanto as well.
1. The beginning

Paul stood on the side of the battlefield and Ash on the other side(A. know this scene right? Of course! the battle in the sinnohleague PaulVSAsh )  
Paul thought 'Ash defeated me ? No way it can't be... ' Ash and Infernape where really happy with their victory and Paul walked off .  
** *At Paul and Reggie's house*  
**"What's up lil bro" questions Reggie  
"Nothing just let me be i don't need your help"said Paul as emotionless as ever going to his room thinking about what happend 'Wait a sec ... infernape defeated almost half my team ugh why did i release chimchar?'  
***The next day***  
"lil bro are you coming to eat ?" asked a worried Reggie  
"I'm coming don't shout you idiot "said a annoyed Paul  
"Why are you still sleeping its almost 12 o'clock?"asked Reggie  
"Pfff i don't know i its just that i lost to Ash i guess..." answered Paul  
"I've never seen you so depressed i'm going to help you and you just stay here alright? "  
said Reggie "Alright i guess" answered Paul. Reggie goes to the yard and all Paul's pokemon are coming to him  
"Hey guy's Paul is depressed were going to help him he has to go on a new adventure so you ready to help ?"Asked Reggie and all the pokemon are go back to the living room and Reggie says "Paul how about you go on a new adventure?"  
"alright i'll go on a new adventure..." answered Paul  
"but where do i have to go to?" asked Paul  
"Unova maybe? Ash is there too you know" said Reggie  
"Alright if that's what you want wait a sec no not Ash then i'm going to Kanto" answered Paul  
"Alright that's good Paul"answered Reggie  
"I'm going bye" says Paul  
"Bye lil bro" And so Paul goes to kanto on a ferry but little does he know that Ash has arrived in Kanto as well and Brock is back in the gym Dawn wanted to visit Ash so she is in Kanto as well.  
***At the Pewter city gym*  
**"Dad,mom i'm going to visit Ash its been a long time can you take over the gym please ?"asked Brock  
"Of course Brock"answered his parents  
"Thanks mom and dad"said Brock  
***At Ash's house ***

"So Dawn you are a coordinator ?" Asked Delia  
"Yes misses Ketchum "answered Dawn  
"Well Dawn Ash will be back but it will take awhile" Said Delia.

Sooooo this is my first story review if you want a second chapter and and the following chapters are going to be longer so don't worry .


	2. At Oaks lab

Paul just arrived in Kanto,he headed for Pallet town first to visit professor Oak.  
So he arrived at professor Oak's knocked on the door Gary opened the door asking "What's up?"  
"I came to see professor Oak"answered Paul  
"Ah wait ill cal him for you"says Gary  
"Alright"answered Paul  
"Follow me"says Gary  
"Alright"answered Paul  
They walk in the lab Gary shouts "Grandpaa!"  
Professor Oak came out of a room "Yes i'm coming"he said  
"Ah who is this young man ?" asked professor Oak  
"I'm Paul Ash's rival from Sinnoh"answered Paul  
"Oh i remember now"professor Oak says  
"So why are you in Kanto now ?"professor Oak asks  
"I'm going to challenge the battle frontier now"Paul answered  
"Ah yes the battle frontier"says professor Oak  
"Hey grandpa isn't the battle frontier the only battle facility that Reggie din't beat ?"asked Gary (Yes he's still there)  
"Yes i think it is"professor Oak answered  
"No it just is"says Paul  
"So are you going to visit Ash?"asked Gary  
"He is my rival so i think so"says Paul  
"I thought you count stand Ash?"asked professor Oak  
"Yeah but he earned my respect after the Sinnoh league"answered Paul  
"Oh is that so?that happend to you too right Gary?"asked professor Oak  
"Yes that happend to me too grandpa"answered Gary  
"Ash is a strong trainer that's true " Paul said  
Knock,knock someone knocks on the door "Lets see who is there"says professor Oak  
"right"Paul and Gary say together  
"surprise!"Ash,Brock and Dawn shout together  
"Ah Ash,Brock and Dawn long time no see"professor Oak and Gary say together  
"Hm hey Ash,Brock and ... troublesome" says Paul  
"My name is DAWN IS IT THAT HARD TO REMEMBER?!"Screams Dawn  
Paul smirks "Hehe funny how you get angry that fast even after all that time Dawn"  
"Huh wait you actually remember my name?"asks Dawn  
"Hehe i knew your name all along"says Paul  
"Why did you forget my name then?"asked Dawn  
"Hehe it's funny how you get angry"answered Paul  
"Euhm what do you mean with that?"asked Dawn  
"Nothing"Paul said looking away  
'Could it be ? no i'm just thinking too much 'thought Brock  
"Whats going on Brock ?"asked Ash  
"Nothing Ash you don't understand yet i guess"answered Brock  
"Hey no fair i am not a little kid you know"Ash said  
"Well sometimes i think that you are"Paul said  
"HEY WHY YOU !"shouts Ash  
"What ?"Paul asks  
"Your impossible Paul"said Ash  
"So? whatever i'm going" Paul said  
"Wait maybe you guys better travel together ?"suggest professor Oak  
"Alright"Ash says  
"I'm in "Dawn says  
"Agreed "Brock says  
"No way i'm going with them"Paul says  
"Hey come on please Paul it ill be fun"Dawn says  
"Yeah its way more fun to travel together Paul"Ash adds  
"Yeah Paul and its no fun when there is nobody around you when your lonly"Brock insists  
"I said no"Paul answered  
"Please Paulie you never know what could happen and we will never let you down"Dawn insists  
"Pfff hahahahaa Paulie"Ash and Brock laughed  
"Thats it i'm leaving!"Paul shouted  
"Wow i've never seen him show any emotieon before exept for the battle with Brandon"Dawn said  
Paul started to walk of but Dawn stopped him  
"Sorry Paul i didnt mean to insult you"Dawn excused herself  
"Hm fine its alright"Paul decided  
"But i'm not traveling with you guys"he adds  
"Aww i wanted to travel with you for a change"Dawn said with puppy eyes  
"Fine then..."Paul gave in  
"But Paul why are you in Kanto?"Brock asked  
"Yeah i wanne know that as well"Ash and Dawn add  
"Because i'm going to challenge the battle frontier"Paul answered  
"Oh i'm going to rechallenge the indingo league"Ash says  
"And i'm going to compete in the Kanto Grand festival"Dawn says  
"And i'm just going to acconpany them"Brock adds  
"Ill do what my brother coun't"Paul says  
"You just have to win against Brandon don't you?"Dawn asks  
"Yes i have to"Paul answered  
"I think we better head out"Brock suggests  
"Yeah i guess so"Ash says  
"Lets go"Paul says  
So they head out together 

To be continued

BAM second chapter review if you want me to continue the story and the chapters will get longer don't worry  
Special thanks to RPG1115


	3. The journey starts

Ash,Brock,Dawn and Paul are on their way to Pewter city first Dawn is very excited to see Brock's gym so she starts to run Ash follows and Brock after just walks behind them Dawn,Ash and Brock are standing on a hill "Wow this is awesome Brock so this is Pewter city ?"Dawn said amazed  
"Yes this is Pewter city Dawn"answered Brock  
"You idiots really have to run?"asked Paul  
"Lets just go" Ash says exited  
they are walking in the city going to the gym,then they arrived at the gym Brock walked in first and the others followed.  
All Brock's brothers and sisters jump on Brock"Brock !" they all say together.  
"Hey everyone calm down i'm happy to see you too,but now i think you better go to mom and dad"Brock said  
"Alright"they all answered  
"Alright Brock i challenge you"Ash says  
"I accept your challenge Ash"Brock replies  
"A two on two battle"Brock says  
"Alright"Ash says  
"Battle begin"the referee says  
"Go Geodude" Brock calls  
"Go leavanny"Ash says  
"Use Sand-attack"Brock orders  
"Counter with string-shot"Ash orders  
The sand-attack and sting-shot collide the sting-shot misses and sand-attack loses effect  
"Now use rock smash"Brock says  
"Counter with razor leaf"Ash commands  
Geodude charges towards leavanny but leavanny uses razor leaf to stop him in his tracks,Geodude gets knocked back and smashed in the wall  
"Geodude!"Brock shouts  
"Are you alright?"Brock asks  
"Geo geo dude"Geodude answered while nodding  
"Good geodude use seismic toss"Brock orders  
"Leavanny use string-shot now"Ash orders  
Geodude charges towards leavanny while leavanny fires string-shot towards geodude but geodude dodges it and grabs leavanny and goes in the air and comes to the ground and smashes leavanny in to the ground leavanny struggeles to get up but stands up  
"Leavanny are you alright?"Ash asks  
"Lea vann y"Leavanny cries  
"Alright geodude use rollout"Brock orders  
"Counter with X-scissor"Ash says  
The two attacks collide and geodude is smashed in the wall and KO-ed  
"Geodude is unable to battle the winner is leavanny"the referee says  
"Stealix your up next"Brock says  
"Battle begin"the referee calls  
"Stealix use irontail"ordered Brock  
"Leavanny use X-scissor"Ash ordered  
The attacks collide leavanny gets smashed in the ground  
"Leavanny are you alright?"Ash asked  
"Lea-vanny"leavanny cries while struggeling to get back on her feet  
"Alright use energyball"Ash commands  
"Counter with dragonbreath"Brock orders  
Leavanny stores energy and fires the ball of energy at stealix but stealix fires a beam from his mouth smashing the energyball hitting leavanny head on leavanny gets knocked out  
"Leavanny is unable to battle the winner is stealix"the referee calls  
"Go charizard"Ash says  
"Battle begin"the referee says  
"Charizard use flametrowher"Ash commands  
"Stealix use dragonbreath"Brock commands  
The two attacks collide an explosion and both pokemon struggele to get back on their feet  
"Slash"Ash orders  
"Crunch"Brock orders  
Charizard hits stealix with slash and stealix grabs charizard with crunch and tosses him to the wall  
charizard stands back up in pain  
"Use mega punch"Ash commands  
"Counter with irontail"  
Charizard uses megapunch but stealix interceps with irontail stealix is tossed backwards but stealix got back up struggeling to not lose his balance  
"Stealix are you okay?"Brock asked  
Stealix nodded  
"Alright use sandstorm"Brock commands  
"Counter with heatwave"Ash commands  
Standstorm spins to charizard and charizard uses heatwave to protect itself the sandstorm got warm and turned red then dissappeard  
"Lets finish this"Ash says  
"Your right"Brock answered  
"Dragontail"commands Ash  
"Irontail"orders Brock  
An explosion and the smoke from the explosion covers the field stealix lies down KO-ed  
"Stealix is unable to battle the winner is charizard"the referee says  
"Ash congrats you won"Brock says  
"Yeah awesome battle"Dawn says  
"Ain't you going to congratulate Ash?"Dawn asks  
"No"Paul answered  
"Come on please"Dawn insisted with puppy eyes again  
"Ugh fine "Paul gave in  
"Good job Ash"Paul congratulated Ash  
"Thanks everyone"Ash answered happy  
'How does she do that ?'Paul thought  
'Weird how Dawn get Paul so far to congratulate Ash'Brock thought  
"Alright lets go to the pokemoncenter "Dawn said  
"She is right ist getting dark"Brock said  
They are at the pokemoncenter "A room for four please "Brock asks  
"Sorry i only have two rooms for two"nurse joy apologized  
"Ow euhm who is going with who then?"Ash asks  
"I will go with Paul and you and Brock sleep in a room"Dawn suggested  
"Why do you want to sleep with Paul Dawn?"Brock asks  
"Hey hey i just was suggesting something " Dawn protects herself  
"Alright i think its a deal"Ash says happy to know he din't have to sleep in a room with his rival  
"What? i'm not sleeping with her get it!"Paul says  
"You will have to Paul Ash,i and Dawn agreed with this so you don't have a choise"Brock says  
"Ugh thats just mean and i thought i was mean..."Paul Said  
"Haha don't act like a little kid"Dawn giggles  
"I ain't acting like a little kid its just that i refuse to sleep in one room with you"Paul answered  
"Its just for one night Paul"Dawn says  
"Even one night is too much"Paul answered  
"Come on Paul its not that big of a deal"Dawn says  
"Ugh fine i don't have a choice right?"Paul gives in  
"Absolutely right haha"Dawn says while sticking out her tongue  
"Pfff not funny Dawn"Paul says  
"Alright then here are the keys"nurse joy gives them the keys  
So they went to their rooms

To be continued

So a new chapter is for making Paul out of character i tend to do that but i don't know how i would have to end it otherwise  
I wanted to thank RPG1115 for helping me and giving me advice


	4. the night at the center,the contest

** *At Brock and Ash's room*  
**"Hey Ash why did you challenge me?I mean you already have beaten me"Brock asked  
"Because i want to rechallenge the indigoleague just like old times from the beginning to the end this time i'm going to make it to the top i just feel it"Ash answered excited  
"Oh why are you so sure of yourself?"Brock asked again  
"With a rival as Paul as sparring partner my pokemon are surly going to get stronger don't you think?"Ash answered  
"Yes i think so Paul is a strong trainer that's for sure but like you talk about him i would say he has earned your respect right Ash?"Brock asks again  
"Yes he earned my respect Brock i realized that he was not that bad after all"Ash explained  
"Well Ash i admire you for respecting Paul since he was rude and mean in the beginning"Brock replies  
"Really you admire me Brock?"Ash asked  
"Yes i do Ash but i have a question for you and you need to answer honestly"Brock said  
"Alright fire away"Ash answered  
"Do you like anyone ?"Brock asked  
"Yes.."Ash said looking down  
"Who is it Ash?"Brock asked  
"Hey that was not the deal Brock"Ash said  
"Come on tell me i'm you're best friend Ash"Brock insisted  
"No i ain't telling Brock"Ash refuses  
"Alright lets just go to sleep"Brock suggests  
"Okay"Ash says  
So they go to sleep  
** *At Paul and Dawn's room***  
"Hey Paul why did you decide to travel with us?"Dawn asked  
"Because i respect Ash now so this might have been a chance to train my pokemon in battles against Ash"Paul answered  
"Oh so when did Ash earn your respect huh?"Dawn asked  
"None of your business troublesome"Paul replies  
"My name is DAWN !"Dawn shouts  
Paul smirked at her  
"Huh?What are you laughing at?"Dawn asks  
"Just because your kinda cute when your angry i guess..."Paul answered  
"Waaa?"Dawn asked while blushing  
"Haha your face is red you know"Paul says while smirking  
"Gee thanks for embarrassing me even more"Dawn answered  
"No problem troublesome"Paul said  
"Its DAWN!"Dawn shouts  
"Alright alright Dawn"Paul says  
"Hey you got it right Paul congrats"Dawn says happily  
"Well thanks i guess"Paul says  
"That was sarcasm Paul"Dawn says  
"But wait Paul That was not the question"Dawn realizes  
"Alright at the Sinnohleague he earned my respect after he defeated me"Paul admitted  
"Oh i thought so"Dawn giggled  
"Stop giggling"Paul says  
"Alright anyway i'm going to sleep"Dawn said  
"Good idea"Paul says  
"Good night Paul"Dawn said softly  
"Night troublesome"Paul replies  
They go to sleep

***The next day*  
**Everyone was walking on a road to Cerulean City when they finally reached Cerulean they met the sensational sisters Violet,Daisy and Lily "Hey Ash its been a long time"Daisy said  
"Yeah i can't remember the last time we saw you and Brock"Violet said  
"But wait who are they Ash?"Lily asked  
"The one with the blue hair is Dawn and the one with the purple hair is Paul"Ash explained  
"Hi like Ash said i'm Dawn a pokemon coordinator"Dawn introduced herself  
"I'm Paul like Ash told you i'm Ash's rival i'm going to challenge the battle frontier"Paul introduced himself  
"Wait did you say pokemon coordinator Dawn?"the sensational sisters asked  
"Yes why ?"asked Dawn  
"Because there is a pokemon contest in Cerulean city"the sensational sisters answered  
"Cool i'm soo excited"Dawn shouted  
"Hey my gym battle first!"Ash yelled  
"No way!"Dawn yelled back  
"Hey Ash listen the contest is only once the gym battle is not going anywhere"Brock interrupted  
"Alright then"Ash gave in  
"Alright !"Dawn shouted in excitement  
"I suggest we go get Dawn registered"Brock said  
"Yeah your right"Ash answered  
"Lets go!"Dawn cried full of excitement  
So they walk to the pokemoncenter and walk in  
"Nurse joy can i register for the pokemoncontest here please?"Dawn asked  
"Of course if you please will give me your contestpass"nurse joy said  
"Here my contestpass"Dawn said while giving her the contestpass  
"Oh sorry this is a Sinnohcontestpass you will need a Kantocontestpass"nurse joy said  
"Ah can you help me with that ?"Dawn asked  
"Sure so Dawn Berlitz from Twinleaftown"Nurse joy gives Dawn her new Kantocontestpass  
"Thanks nurse joy"Dawn said thanking nurse joy while taking her new contestpass  
"Now you can enter the contest Dawn"nurse joy said happily  
"Thanks nurse joy"Dawn thanked nurse joy  
"Alright lets go train"Dawn said excited  
"Alright !"everyone but Paul yelled  
"Yeah right"Paul said  
So they went training they are going to train on the grass  
"Ash how about a training battle?"Dawn asked  
"Sorry Dawn but i'm already going to battle Paul"Ash answered  
"Brock how about we have a training battle then?"Dawn asked  
"Sorry Dawn i left all my pokemon at home"Brock answered  
"What now ... i don't have anyone to train with"Dawn said in disappointment  
"Hey cheer up we will find a solution to your problem"Brock said  
"How about some of my pokemon battle you troublesome?"Paul suggested  
"But that's awesome thanks Paul i don't even care that you named me troublesome this time"Dawn said happily  
"Here weavile,electivire and froslass"Paul said while handing them to Dawn  
"Ash lets get started shall we ?" Paul asked  
"Alright Paul"Ash answered  
"Let's go Kingler"Ash says  
"Aggron standby for battle"Paul says  
"Use crab hammer"Ash orders  
"Metal claw"Paul commands  
kingler charges towards aggron and aggron charges towards kinger and the two attacks collide both pokemon get knocked backwards but still stand up  
"Use hyperbeam"Ash commands  
"Flashcannon"Paul orders  
The two attacks collide and smoke covers the field but kingler is knocked out  
"No kingler ugh return you deserve a good rest,go charizard"Ash says  
"Use heatwave"Ash orders  
"Flashcannon again"Paul says calmly  
The attacks collide and aggron is knocked out this time  
"Heh aggron return,drapion standby"Paul says  
"Flametrower"Ash orders  
"Toxic spikes"Paul commands  
The toxic spikes falls all over the field but drapion gets knocked out  
"What ?Alright drapion return,Torterra standby for battle"Paul calls  
"Charizard use slash"Ash orders  
"Stone edge"Paul commands  
Charizard charges towards torterra but stone edge smashed in to charizard and charizard smashes in to the ground knocked out  
"No way what strength he knocked out charizard in one hit"Dawn says looking at Ash and Paul's battle  
"Return charizard you did wel,go sceptile"Ash says  
"Use leaf blade"Ash orders  
"Hyperbeam"Paul orders  
Sceptile charges towards torterra but gets hit by hyperbeam KO-ed in one hit  
"Wow amazing strength torterra knocked septile out in one hit too"Dawn says  
Ash and Paul both return their pokemon  
"Hey Ash when did you get septile and kingler ?"Brock asked  
"When we where at the pokemoncenter in Pewter city"Ash answered  
"Smart Ash"Brock said  
"Alright i'm going to train now"Dawn said  
"Go piplup"Dawn says  
"Frost-lass"frostlass goes on the battlefield  
"Use hydropump"Dawn commands  
Piplup fires a strong beam of water towards frostlass and frostlass uses shadowball to counter but gets hit before shadowball is fully charged  
"Wow Paul's pokemon are fighting on their own"Brock says  
"Alright use peck now"Dawn orders  
Piplup hits frostlass with peck knocking her out  
Paul returns frostlass  
"Great now return go Quilava"Dawn says  
"Use flamewheel"Dawn orders  
Weavile uses swordsdance to dodge  
"Use eruption now"Dawn orders  
Weavile gets hit before she can do anything and knocked out  
Paul returns weavile  
"awesome return and go mamoswine"Dawn says  
"Use Anicientpower"Dawn commands  
Electivire gets hit but gets back up and uses brick break mamoswine is hit but gets back up  
"Use take down"Dawn orders  
Mamoswine charges towards electivire but electivire dodges while using his tails to pull mamoswine down mamoswine uses ancientpower close range taking electivire out with ease  
"Return electivire "Paul says  
"Return mamoswine good job"Dawn says  
"Alright lets go sleep in the pokemoncenter it's getting dark"Brock suggests  
"Alright you're right"Ash and Dawn agree  
"Right"Paul agrees  
So now the day of the contest is finally here  
"So the day we all have been waiting for is finally here"Lilian said  
"Lets get busy"Lilian says  
so many contestants did the performance stage  
"And our next contestant Dawn from Twinleaftown"Lilian announced  
"Piplup and togekiss charm up"Dawn said  
"Go Dawn!"Ash and Brock yelled  
"Alright use bubblebeam and aura sphere"Dawn ordered  
Aura sphere is surrounded with the bubblebeam the bubbles burst and the sparkles fall down and the aura sphere burst as well and the sparkles fall down as well  
"Use peck and sky attack"  
Piplup jumps on togekiss back and togekiss fly's trough the air and draws a flower with sky attack  
"Now use airslash and hydropump to finish up"Dawn commands  
airslash and hydropump collide water-drops and the sparkles fall down on the stage while Dawn and her pokemon pose  
"and that was the end of the performance round"Lilian calls  
"and now we wait until the judges chose the coordinators who will advance to the next round"Lilian says

To be continued

So here is the fourth chapter and i know that Dawn says spotlight but i think charm up is way better(and that's what she says in the Japanese version) so that's why i wrote charm up  
Special thanks to RPG1115


	5. The contest and the return of an friend

"So here are the eight contestants that will move on to the next round"Lilian announced  
Beep beep beep beep the eight contestants appear on the screen Dawn is second on the screen  
"I'm in!"Dawn shouted  
"Congrats"Ash and Brock said  
"You did well"Paul commented  
"Thanks everyone"Dawn answered  
"The truth may be known so no need to thank us"Paul replies  
"That's the first time you give a compliment to someone"Brock said  
"Yeah so?"Paul asks  
"Nothing its just strange that you give a compliment to someone"Brock said  
"There is nothing strange about that"Paul replies  
"Yes it is strange Paul you would never give anyone a compliment now you do so it is strange"Brock explained  
"Alright then"Paul said  
"T-thanks anyway"Dawn said blushing  
"No problem"Paul answered  
"Why are you blushing Dawn?"Ash asked  
"I'm not blushing!"Dawn shouts embarrassed  
"Haha Ash you still don't understand ?"Brock asked  
"Nope but i never understood you"Ask answered  
"Ash you idiot"Paul said  
"HEY I AM NO IDIOT!"Ash shouts  
"Alright but your dense"Paul answered  
"That's true"Brock admitted  
"Haha i have to agree"Dawn adds  
"That's mean"Ash whines  
"Stop acting like a little kid"Paul says  
"I'm not a little kid i said"Ash whines  
"Your whining like a little kid so you are"Paul replies  
"That's not true"Ash says  
"Alright but your dense"Paul says  
"Alright your right about that"Ash gives in  
"And its time for the battle round"Lilian announced  
Dawn walks to the conteststage (just a FYI its a regular conteststage like in the anime)  
"On my right side we have Dawn from twinleaftown and on my right side we have Loly from sandgem town"Lilian announced  
"Piplup and quilava charm up"Dawn said  
"Go sunflora and growlithe"Loly said  
"Use flamewheel and bubblebeam"Dawn orders  
"Counter with razorleaf and ember"Loly commands  
Quilava runs towards sunflora using flamewheel piplup uses bubblebeam towards the flamewheel and the bubbles surround the flamewheel making it stronger,then quilava smashed into sunflora gets knocked back by that couldn't use razorleaf this cost Loly half her points and growlithe used ember on quilava but it didn't have much of a effect so it cost only little of Dawn's points.  
"Now piplup use hydropump and quilava use smokescreen so growlithe can't see where its coming from"Dawn commands  
"Growlithe use dig and sunflora solarbeam"Loly orders  
Quilava uses smokescreen but growlithe uses dig going to go underground and dodging the smokescreen yet piplup fires hydropump but sunflora intercepts the attack with solarbeam.  
"Use bubblebeam and swift"Dawn orders  
"Use bite growlithe and sunflora use magical leaf"Loly commands  
Growlithe comes out of the hole and uses bite but quilava dodges the attack and quilava hits using swift growlithe with gets knocked back just then piplup uses bubblebeam to knock out growlithe but growlithe gets back up uses magical leaf on piplup so piplup gets hit and thrown back but Loly still lost some of her points as did Dawn.  
"Now lets end this here and now use eruption and hydropump"Dawn orders  
"Dodge that growlithe and you sunflora use solarbeam to stop the hydropump"Loly says  
Piplup uses hydropump and the stones from the eruption fall down on growlithe but he dodges the attack but growlithe is unable to dodge the hydropump just as the attack is about to hit growlithe solarbeam stops the attack in its attacks collide and growlithe gets knocked into the wall but he still is able to battle.  
"And time is up"Lilian announces  
"And the winner is... Dawn from twinleaftown!So she will advance to the next round"Lilian announced  
Loly walks off and Dawn goes to the room with the contestants  
"Dawn you where amazing"Ash says  
"True Ash is right"Brock adds  
"Well done"Paul comments  
"Thanks guys and Paul you've gotten way more friendly how come?"Dawn asked  
"I don't know why?"Paul answered and asked  
"I just wanted to know"Dawn answered  
"I guess i feel like i can trust you guys now"Paul answered after thinking a while  
"That's good i guess"Brock comments  
"And the next round is here the first battle Dawn against Jackson"Lilian announced  
"Piplup and quilava charm up"Dawn said  
"Go espeon and leafeon"Jackson said  
"Use peck and flamethrower"Dawn commands  
"Use leafblade and psybeam"Jackson orders  
Piplup attacks leafeon with peck but leafeon intercepts with leafblade the attacks collide and they where tossed backwards quilava fires flamethrower at espeon but espeon fires psybeam to intercept there is a explosion and the smoke covers the field but all the pokemon are still lost 1/4 from her points and so does Jackson  
"Now use hydropump in combination with eruption"Dawn orders  
"Combine solarbeam and psybeam"Jackson commands  
Piplup fires hydropump towards espeon and quilava uses eruption the stones from the eruption spin round the hydropump and the combined attacks hit espeon knocking her back and Jackson's pokemon use their attack combination on quilava but quilava dodges the attack so Jackson now only has 1/4 from his points  
"Now finish with our smokepool combination"Dawn commands  
"Dodge it!"Jackson shouted  
So whirlpool and smokescreen combine into one attack the smoke surrounds the whirlpool but the attack misses Jackson's pokemon by a hair,Dawn's points are in half.  
"Ah come on it missed alright use whirlpool and eruption"Dawn orders  
"No time to dodge"Jackson says  
"So we will use razorleaf and zap cannon"Jackson orders  
Whilpool catches the stones from the eruption this time the combination is about to hit the pokemon try to counter but it fails so the attack hit both Jacksons Jackson has no points and Jackson walks off the stage.  
"Jackson lost all his Dawn won the battle she moves on to the semi-finals"Lilian announced  
Dawn goes to the room with the coordinators now.  
"That was an amazing battle Dawn"Ash and Brock said  
"Well done i guess"Paul said  
"Thanks everyone and i'm going to win this contest and get my first ribbon"Dawn shouted exited  
"Now the next battle will decide who will move on to the finals"Lilian announced  
"Dawn from twinleaf town against Set"Lilian announced  
"Alright piplup and quilava charm up"Dawn said  
"Go arcanine and ninetails"Set said  
"Use whirpool and swift"Dawn orders  
"Double fireblast"Set orders  
Whirlpool and swift combine powers but the double fireblast stops the attack Dawn lost half her points.  
"Now use hydropump and ember"Dawn orders  
"Alright double irontail"Set commanded  
Arcanine and ninetails charge towards Dawn's pokemon but their attacks are stopped in their Set has lost half of his points.  
"Let's use peck and flamewheel"Dawn commands  
"Dodge that"Set orders  
Set's pokemon got hit by peck and flamewheel their down on the ground"  
"Come on get up"Set said  
"Lets finish whirlpool and ember"Dawn orders  
"Look out"Set says  
Set's pokemon try to dodge but they get hit and are knocked out so Set is out of the returns his pokemon bows and goes away.  
"And that's it Dawn won the battle and moves on to the next round"Lilian announced  
Dawn goes to the contestroom  
"Dawn you where amazing"Ash and Brock complimented  
"Don't you dare to lose the next round"Paul says  
"Dont worry i ain't planning on losing"Dawn replies  
"And on to the finals"Lilian said  
"Dawn against Thomas"Lilian said  
"Alright piplup and quilava charm up"Dawn said  
"Go ursaring and magmortar"Thomas said  
"Use hydropump and swift"Dawn orders  
"Counter with focusblast and smog"Thomas orders  
Piplup fired hydropump and ursaring used focusblast to intercept but hydropump pushed the attack back and hits ursaring knocking him back and swift repels the smog as well as hits magmortar knocking him back as well.  
"Now lets use hammer arm and flamethower"Thomas orders  
"Piplup get in front use bide and quilava use eruption"Dawn says  
So Dawn jumps in front enduring the attacks of his opponents and the rocks from the eruption hit ursaring.  
"Now piplup let it rip and quilava use eruption"Dawn commands  
"Block the attacks"Thomas orders  
Piplup lights up and the attck hits both pokemon with full force and knocks down both pokemon and the rocks of the eruption knocked them out Dawn flawlessly won the contest and Thomas walked off stage.  
"Congratulations on your win so here is the ceruleanribbon"Mister Contesta said while giving Dawn the ribbon  
"Thank you very much mister Contesta"Dawn said thanking mister Contesta taking the ribbon  
"Alright the Cerulean ribbon mine all mine!"Dawn says posing cutely  
Dawn walked to Ash,Brock and Paul  
"Yes my first ribbon in the Kanto region!"Dawn shouts in excitement  
"Congrats"Ash and Bock said  
"Good job"Paul said  
"Thanks everyone"Dawn answered  
"Now let go to the Cerulean gym"Ash said full of excitement  
"Right"everyone agreed  
They walked to the gym while Dawn was looking at her brand new ribbon they where at the gym when suddenly someone comes out of the gym Ash looks at the person thinking he knows him but he isn't sure of that  
"hey Ash is that you ?"the person asked  
"Yes i'm Ash wait Richie?"Ash asked  
"Yes its me"The person who is named Ritchie answered  
"Richie!its been a long time"Brock said  
"Hey Ash who are they ?"Ritchie asked  
"They are Paul and Dawn from the Sinnoh region"Ash explained  
"I'm Dawn a pokemon coordinator"Dawn said  
"Paul's the name Ash's rival from the Sinnoh region"Paul said  
"I'm Richie pleased to meet you"Ritchie said  
"The pleasure is ours"Dawn replies  
"So Richie when did you meet Ash?"Dawn asked  
"At the indingoleague i met Ash"Ritchie replies  
"So did you beat him?"Paul asked interested  
"Yes but only because his charizard wouldn't listen at that time"Ritchie answered  
"This could be interesting"Paul said to himself  
"So Richie what are you going to do ?"Ash asked  
"I'm going to rechallenge the indingoleague"Ritchie answered  
"So Richie if you are going to rechallenge the indingoleague how many gym's have you defeated for the second time?"Brock asked  
"I have defeated only one yet and that's the cerulean gym"Ritchie answered  
"I have one gymbadge too!"Ask said excited  
"Hey i'm going to get eight badges first you know"Ritchie said  
"No i'm going to get them first"Ash said  
"We will see about Ash i wanted to ask something"Ritchie said  
"Go ahead"Ash answered  
"Can i travel with you guys?"Ritchie asked  
"Sure your a friend so of course you can"Ash answered  
"Yeah it will be fun"Brock and Dawn say together  
"Fine if you have beaten Ash you have to be a challenge"Paul adds  
"Is he always that arrogant?"Ritchie whispers  
"He usally is but its been way less than in the beginning he's been friendlyer to us since he started traveling with us so don't worry he will get friendlyer"Ash whispered back  
"But now i'm going to challenge the gym to get my second gym badge"Ash said  
"You can't Ash its getting dark and the gym is probably closed by now so we better go to the pokemoncenter"Brock said  
"Aww alright lets go to the center then..."Ash said in disappointment  
"Yeah lets go"everyone agreed  
So they went to the pokemoncenter

To be continued

Here we have the next chapter!Tell me what you thought of it in a review again for the ones who still don't know why i changes what Dawn says normally it is spotlight but in the Japanese version she says charm up so i think charm up i think charm up is better.  
Again special thanks RPG1115


	6. The Cerulean battle,team Vengence

"Alright i'm going to challenge the Cerulean gym now!" Ash yelled full of excitement  
Ash is running to the Cerulean gym with Ritchie right behind him Dawn and Brock following him and Paul last as usual.  
"Hey Ash can't you just slow down the gym isn't going anywhere"Dawn says  
"No way i'm want to to get my gymbadge as soon as possible"Ash shouts  
"Don't try to stop him Dawn he is never going to listen"Brock tells Dawn  
"Ash are you sure you can beat Misty i mean she is really strong"Ritchie asks  
(Just FYI they have stopped running and Paul has caught up to them)  
"I know but i'm sure i can and don't you forget i know Misty's pokemon she once traveled with us so it will be easy"Ash answered full of confidence  
"You never know what could happen she could have caught new pokemon since then you know"Paul says  
"No Misty did not leave the gym since then that i know one hundred percent sure besides i called her a few times and she never said anything about it"Ash explained  
"Oh really?"Brock asked  
"Euh yeah"Ash answered scratching the back of his neck  
"Whatever i think we better go to the gym i would like to see how you handle those water-type pokemon last time i battled the Cerulean gym they where pretty strong i had some trouble beating them"Paul said  
"Wait you had troubles beating her?"Dawn asks  
"Yeah not too much but some anyway"Paul answered  
"Anyway Paul's right lets go to the gym"Dawn says  
"Alright"Ritchie,Brock and Ash say  
So they went to the Cerulean gym but they are stopped by someone with a dark blue uniform.  
"Are you Ash Ketchum?"The mystery person asked  
"Euh yes that's me why?"Ash asked  
"Alright then you are the one who has won the Orange islands league ?"The mystery person asked  
"yes i won the Orange islands league"Ash answered  
"Here a present from Liza from the Charicific valley she wanted to thank you for letting her take care of your charizard she said it was fun to take care of him"The person said while giving Ash a pokemon egg  
"Thanks but who are you?"Ash asked  
"I'm the deliveryman from the Charicific valley Liza couldn't give it to you herself"The deliveryman answered  
"Oh alright tell her i really appreciate it and that the pleasure was all mine"Ash said  
"I will sir until we meet again"The deliveryman said going away  
"Wow a pokemon egg i wonder what will come out"Ash said excited  
"That doesn't matter lets go to the gym"Paul says  
"Alright then lets go"Ash replies  
"Right"Dawn,Brock and Ritchie said  
They arrived at the gym and entered the gym.  
"Hi everyone"Daisy,Lily,Violet and Misty welcomed Dawn,Brock,Ritchie and Paul  
"Hey Dawn congratulations on winning the contest"Daisy congratulated Dawn  
"Thanks Daisy"Dawn thanked the blonde sensational sister  
"Alright Misty i challenge you"Ash challenged Misty  
"And i accept your challenge"Misty answered  
They are going to the battlefield its a waterbattlefield with platforms for the pokemon who can't swim.  
"Lets begin the battle"Lily said acting like the referee  
"It will be a tree on tree battle"Lily says  
"Alright Ash don't think i'm going to hold back"Misty says  
"I'm not going to hold back either"Ash says sure of his win  
"Alright lets go staryu"Misty says  
"Go sceptile"Ash says  
"Use rapid spin"Misty orders  
"Intercept with leafblade"Ash commands  
Staryu starts spinning flying towards sceptile but sceptile uses leafblade stopping the attack the attacks are even and staryu falls into the jumps on the platform behind him and staryu jumps back out of the water.  
"Alright now lets use spinning tackle"Misty commands  
"Counter with bulletseed"Ash orders  
Staryu is flying towards sceptile starting to uses bulletseed on staryu the attack hits falls into the water.  
"Staryu are you alright?"Misty asks  
"Hyah"staryu answered(Sorry i don't know how to writhe the sound that staryu makes)  
"Alright now use swift"Misty commands  
"Use quick attack to dodge"Ash commands  
Staryu uses swift trying to hit sceptile but sceptile is dodging the attacks with quick attack jumping from platform to platform coming closer with every step but just when sceptile is about to hit staryu staryu hits sceptile using gets knocked back and falls into the water.  
"Sceptile are you alright?"Ash asks  
"Scep-tile"sceptile says with only his head out of the water  
"Come on get out of there sceptile"Ash says  
"Use rapid spin now"Misty orders  
"Sceptile look out!"Ash commands  
Secptile is trying to get out of the water heading for the closest platform but staryu is flying towards him smashing into sceptile and sceptile is send flying but this time he landed on a platform struggling to stand up but he still got up.  
"Sceptile use solarbeam"Ash commands  
'Oh no staryu is in trouble'Misty thinks "Staryu use tackle now"Misty commands  
Staryu uses tackle flying towards sceptile but sceptile's attack is fully fires solarbeam towards staryu staryu is hit by solarbeam so he is send flying and he is smashed into the falls down on the platform underneath him staryu's red orb is flashing so staryu is unable to battle.  
"Staryu is unable to battle the winner is sceptile"Lily announced  
"Aww staryu you fought well return"Misty praised staryu while returning him  
"Misty calls dewgong"Misty says  
"Good job sceptile return now snorlax your up next"Ash said while switching from pokemon  
"The second battle dewgong versus snorlax"Lily says  
"Battle begin"Lily says  
"Use aurora beam"Misty orders  
"Block that and then use bodyslam"Ash orders  
Dewgong fires aurora beam towards snorlax but it din't have much effect so snorlax uses bodyslam on dewgong but he goes underwater and dodges the attack snorlax slams into the water and creates an huge splash but the high tech system of the gym automatically refills the pool with water.  
"Huh but why din't aurora beam have any effect?"Dawn asked  
"Snorlax's ability thick fat halves the damage of any ice or fire type attack that's why"Ritchie answered  
"True but since its a water battlefield Ash has a huge disadvantage snorlax can't swim"Paul commented  
"No Paul your wrong Ash's snorlax can swim"Brock replies  
"What how is that possible?"Paul asked  
"You see he caught snorlax at the orange islands but he had to not just because he wanted snorlax was stealing all of the grapefruit on the islands"Brock answered  
"Now i get it"Paul says  
"Snorlax use hyperbeam"Ash commands  
"Counter with horn drill"Misty orders  
Snorlax fired a strong beam towards dewgong but dewgong dodges that beam swimming towards snorlax using his horn to knock out snorlax.  
"No snorlax!You did well return alright lets go pikachu"Ash says  
"Use tackle dewgong"Misty orders  
"Counter with volt tackle"Ash orders  
Dewgong charges towards pikachu using tackle but pikachu uses volt tackle to intercept dewgong is knocked out thanks to the strongest attack that pikachu has.  
"Dewgong is unable to battle the winner is battle"Lily announces  
"Dewgong good job you fought well return"Misty praised dewgong while returning  
"Go starmie"Misty says  
"Lets use thunderbolt"Ash orders  
"Use tackle to dodge and then attack"Misty orders  
Pikachu uses thunderbolt but starmie dodges the attck and uses tackle to hit pikachu but he dodges that.  
"Now use volt tackle to finish it"Ash commands  
"Use tackle again"Misty orders knowing she will lose the battle this time  
Pikachu attacks starmie with full speed and starmie spins while using tackle but he gets defeated.  
"The winner of the gym battle is Ash"Lily announces  
"Wel done Ash you have become much stronger since i last saw you"Misty compliments Ash while she returns her last pokemon  
"Thanks but you were awesome too Misty"Ash replies  
"Ash you were awesome"Brock and Dawn say  
"Yeah that battle rocked"Ritchie says excited  
"Hm that was not bad you fought well i guess"Paul comments  
"That's the best we are going to get out of him"Dawn says  
"Haha thanks everyone"Ash says  
"Lets go to to the battle factory now"Paul suggests  
"Alright lets go"Everyone agreed  
"Alright then bye"The sensational sisters say  
They are on their way to the battle factory when suddenly a rubber hand comes out of nowhere and grabs pikachu  
"Pikaaaa"pikachu says while using thunderbolt but like always it has no effect  
"Hey give pikachu back"Ash shouts  
"No way pikachu is ours now"The one of the five mystery persons says (FYI their standing on a plain)  
"Who are you ?"Ash asked determent to get his beloved pikachu back  
"Don't remember us Ash,Dawn and Brock and whoever those two others are you destoyd our organisation a while ago"The same mystery person says while informing them  
"Wait aren't they?No it can't be!"Dawn says not sure of her tought  
"Exactly i'm Saturn and they are Jupiter,Mars,Jessie and James but you already know"Saturn told them  
"But you are in the jail"Dawn said shocked  
"No they released us so we got out of there as soon as possible and now we work together under the name Team Vengence"Mars explains  
"Well you don't have to think i will give up on pikachu that easily"Ash shouts  
"Hah you think you can beat us?"Saturn asks calm and collected like always  
"Yes we did once and we will do it again"Brock says  
"Alright then go toxicroak"Saturn says calmly  
"Go croagunk"Brock counters  
"In that case go purrugly"Mars says  
"Skunktank you too"Jupiter adds  
"Lets go piplup"Dawn says  
"Sceptile lets go"Ash says  
"Seviper front and center"Jessie says  
"Carnevine your up"James calls  
"Peh pathetic Electivire standby"Paul calls  
"Sparky go"Ritchie calls  
"So let us begin"Saturn announces  
"Right but the winner will be us"Ash answers full of confidence  
"Use poison jab"Saturn commands his pokemon  
"Now counter it with poison jab"Brock commands  
Toxicroak uses poison jab but croagunk intercepts the attack of his rival with his own but they are tied.  
"Now use brick break"Brock orders  
"Toxicroak dodge that"Saturn commands  
Croagunk attacks his rival with brick break,his rival try's to dodge but toxicroak's leg gets hit.  
"Toxicroak stand up and use sludge bomb"Saturn orders  
"Croagunk use poison sting"Brock calls  
The sludge bomb fly's towards croagunk but croagunk dodges while using poison sting yet toxicroak dodges the poison sting as well.  
"Not bad let's finish it now use poison sting now"Saturn orders  
"Use poison sting as wel"Brock commands  
The poison stings collide but both pokemon get knocked out.  
*Let go look what Dawn and Jessie are up to*  
"Now use hydropump"Dawn orders  
"Counter with poison tail"Jessie commands  
Piplup fires a strong beam of water towards his opponent,seviper try's to use poison tail to block the attack but it wasn't strong enough so seviper gets hit hard  
"Now lets end this use peck"Dawn orders  
"Alright then use bite"Jessie orders  
Piplup fly's towards seviper using peck full power,seviper once again try's to stop the attack but this time he is knocked out.  
"Return"Jessie says while returning her pokemon  
*Meanwhile with James and Ash*  
"Sceptile use solarbeam"Ash orders  
"Use bite carnevine"James orders  
Sceptile started collect sunlight but carnevine stoped him biting his was unable to use solarbeam.  
"Now let's use pound"Ash commands  
"Use vine whip"James commands  
Both the pokemon attack but they are even.  
Both the trainers know that grass type moves wouldn't have much effect on the opponent so they only can use bite and pound.  
"Use pound again"Ash orders  
"Use bite again"James orders  
The attacks collide so they are both knocked back but carnevine got knocked out.  
*With Ritchie is and Jupiter*  
"Now use smog"Jupiter commands  
"Counter with thunderbolt"Ritchie commands  
Jupiter's skunktank uses smog but it collided with thunderbolt so it got repelled.  
"Pretty good but not good enough to defeat us use irontail"Jupiter commands  
"Use irontail as wel"Ritch counters  
The attacks collided but both pokemon gets knocked back.  
"Enough use flamethrower"Jupiter orders  
"Use quick attack to dodge"Ritchie orders  
Skunktank uses flamethrower while sparky try's to dodge but gets hit dead on.  
"Sparky!"Ritchie yells running towards his defeated pokemon  
*Last but not least with Mars and Paul*  
"Thunder"Paul orders  
"Use slash"Mars commands  
Purrugly charges towards electivire but gets hit by thunder.  
"Lets end this brick break"Paul commands  
"Use irontail"Mars orders  
Once again purrugly charges towards electivire but this time electivire attacks as well the attacks collide but purrugly is knocked out.  
"Let retreat"Saturn said calmly while climbing on the plane  
"Right"everyone follows  
"Hey give pikachu back!"Ash shouts running to the plane  
"Your too late"Saturn says  
The plane fly's up but gets stopped by a giant bird pokemon.  
"What ?"Saturn shouts  
"Articuno use blizzard"a mystery person says  
"What an articuno?"Saturn says surprised  
Articuno uses blizzard while grabbing pikachu returning it to Ash  
"Fine we have to retreat"Saturn says  
So Team Vengence fly's away with jet-packs  
"They got away but anyway you guys okay?"The person asks  
"Yeah we are all okay"Ash answered  
"Wait who are you?"Ritchie asked  
"The name is Noland factory head and a frontier brain"Noland answers  
"Long time no see Noland"Ash says  
"Yeah so what brings you here?"Noland asked  
"I'm challenging the battle frontier that's why"Paul answers  
"Ah i see but we will battle tomorrow it's getting late so you guys better rest up for the battle"Noland suggested  
"Right till tomorrow on the battlefield"Paul answers  
"But where are we going to sleep?"Dawn asked  
"We're going to camp out"Paul answers  
"No way i am not sleeping in the forest"Dawn shouts  
"You will have to we don't any choice"Brock says as the voice of reason  
"Then let's"Ritchie says  
So they went to the forest packing out their stuff.  
"So who sleeps with who?We only have two tents"Brock asks  
"How 'bout me,Ritchie,Ash and Brock and Dawn sleeps alone?"Paul suggests  
"Noooooo way !I'm not going to sleep alone in the forest"Dawn shouts  
"Heh troublesome girl who do you want to sleep with then?"Paul asked  
"Euh how 'bout you?"Dawn answers  
"What ?No way one night was enough"Paul says  
"Come on you are the one who never cares about anything"Dawn says  
"Fine if you put it that way"Paul answers  
So they go sleep in each of their tents.

Here the next what you thought of i know i had Paul out of character for some time but i will try and get him back to normal just so you know i tend to do that allot so don't be mad for getting him out of character.  
Soo once again thanks to RPG1115.


	7. The battle factory and two new friends

"Alright did everyone sleep well?"Brock asked  
"Yeah at least i did"Ash answers  
"I slept okay"Ritchie adds  
"I couldn't sleep troublesome was sleep talking almost whole night"Paul says irritated while looking around for Dawn but doesn't see her  
"By the way where is troublesome now?"Paul asked  
"She can't get her hair right that's always the matter with her"Brock explains  
"Can't she use a hairspray?"Paul mumbled while walking towards the tent,he searches his bag for his hairspray.  
"AAAH MY HAIR COME ON I JUST GOT IT PACHIRISU"Dawn shouts at her pokemon returning him  
"Use this"Paul says while trowing his hairspray towards Dawn  
"Thanks"Dawn says with appreciation while catching the spray  
"Meh next time take one with you"Paul answers  
"Geez he back to being a mean,cold and heartless jerk"Dawn comments  
"I'm ready"Dawn says while running towards the group  
"Then let's go"Paul answers  
So they went to the battle factory.  
"Well well looks like you couldn't wait to battle me seeing how early your here"Noland comments  
"Alright the battle maybe?"Paul says  
"Oh yeah right against who do you want to battle?"Noland asks  
"How bout articuno,manactric and venusaur"Paul suggests  
"So you like a challenge eh?Alright we accept right guys?"Noland says  
(just for your information Noland has caught articuno by now since otherwise an poacher would have done that)  
"Alright let the battle begin"the referee says  
"lets go manactric"Noland says  
"Aggron standby"Paul says  
"Smart but i still have a chance after all i'm the frontier brain"Noland says  
"Lets just begin use metal claw"Paul says  
"Use shadow ball"Noland commands  
Aggron charges towards manactric but manactric fires a shadow ball towards aggron dodges in time and hits manactric with metal claw knocking him back.  
"Good job i'm impressed with your aggron's strength but it isn't the end yet use hyperbeam"Noland says  
"Counter with flash cannon"Paul commands  
Manactric started to charge a strong beam and fires the beam towards aggron but aggron fires flash cannon to smoke from the explosion covers the field so neither Noland or Paul can see his pokemon.  
"Lets use what?"Noland says realizing his pokemon has been knocked out by the explosion  
"Good job manactric return you deserve a good rest"Noland says while returning his pokemon  
"The first match goes to the challenger,Paul"the referee says  
"Lets go venusaur"Noland says  
"Use solarbeam"Noland orders  
"Counter with hyperbeam"Paul commands  
The two beams collide but this time solarbeam overcomes the hyperbeam and knocks back aggron,although struggling aggron gets up.  
"Lets end this with vine whip"Noland orders  
"Dodge it"Paul says calmly not caring about the damage his pokemon has taken  
The vine whip hits aggron knocking him out easily.  
"Aggron is unable to battle the winner is venusaur"the referee announces  
"Hng return,electivire get going"Paul says  
"Use vine whip again"Noland says  
"Brick break"Paul commands  
Venusaur uses his vines to attack electivire but electivire knocks away the vines and charges towards venusaur hitting him on the head with brick break.  
"Lets use solarbeam"Noland orders  
"End it use brick break tossing it into the air then use thunder"Paul commands  
The solarbeam misses and electivire hits venusaur tossing him into the air so it cannot absorb any electric type attacks so thunder knocks out venusaur.  
"Venusaur is unable to battle the winner is electivire"the referee announces  
"Alright articuno the battle begins now your on"Noland says sending out his legendary bird  
"Electivire thunder"Paul commands  
"Just dodge it"Noland says  
Electivire uses thunder but the legendary bird dodges it easily.  
"Use blizzard now"Noland commands  
"Thunder again"Paul commands  
Articuno uses blizzard but electivire is able to endure the attack and uses thunder to weaken articuno.  
"Impressive your electivire is well trained"Noland praised  
"But this is the end for electivire use steel wing"Noland says  
"Alright use thunder punch"Paul commands  
The legendary bird fly's at full speed hitting his opponent with his wing before electivire even had a chance of countering.  
"A job well done electivire"Paul praised his pokemon while returning his pokemon  
"Torrtera standby"Paul says  
"Alright a daring choice lets use blizzard"Noland says  
"Use stone edge"Paul commands  
The stone edge hits articuno before it could use articuno gets up this time it is struggling.  
"Lets finish this frenzy plant"Paul orders  
"Steel wing go"Noland commands  
Articuno charges towards torrtera but frenzy plant stops the legendary bird in its tracks knocking it down.  
"Oh no articuno alright use blizzard"Noland commands  
"Torrtera take it"Paul says  
The blizzard hits torrtera knocking him struggles but gets up.  
"Now use stone edge"Paul says  
"So it was able to take that attack eh lets use ice beam"Noland orders  
Stone edge hits articuno knocking it out this time.  
"Well well so you have beaten me and articuno so as proof of your win here is the knowledge symbol"Noland says handing over the frontier symbol  
"Thanks"Paul says taking the symbol  
"Well done you were awesome"Dawn says  
"Yeah you did well"Ash says  
"That battle was amazing"Brock and ritchie say  
"Yeah i guess"Paul says  
"Now its time to go to vermilion right?"Ash says excited  
"Yeah it is Ash"Brock says  
So they go on their way to vermilion city but on their way  
"Hey Paul why do you always look like we annoy you ?i mean can't you just be friendly?"Ritchie asks  
"Its just who i am"Paul answers  
"Come on just be friendly for once maybe?"Ritchie says  
"No i'm just me"Paul says  
"Right that's the problem"Richtie says to himself  
"Alright maybe its time for a lunch break"Brock says interuppting them  
"Alright i'm starving"Ash immediately agrees  
"Yeah good idea"Dawn says  
"Alright then"Ritchie agrees  
"Fine"Paul says  
Suddenly a sound was heard from the bushes something jumps out of the bushes its a delcatty  
"Hey it's a delcatty"Brock comments  
"It's so cute i'm gonna catch it"Dawn says trowing a pokeball towards the prim pokemon but it din't work so apparently it belongs to someone already  
"Aww that's too bad it must have gotten lost so lets search for its trainer"Dawn whines and suggests  
"Hey there you are delcattty"A girl with long silver waist-length hair,bright green eyes,and a dress quite similar to dawn's only the colors where blue and green  
"Why do you always run of?"a male voice says while a guy with black shoulder length hair comes out of the bushes he has gray eyes and clothes that are quite similar to paul's only the clothes are totally black.  
"For your information my pokemon was lost so i had to find it"the girl says annoyed  
"Then just keep it in its pokeball"the boy answers without losing his cool  
"Who exactly are you anyway?"Paul asks annoyed  
"Oh sorry i forgot to introduce myself i'm Tifanny nice to meet you"the girl named Tifanny says  
"Name's Xander"the boy named Xander says  
"Hi i'm Dawn"Dawn says  
"My name is Ash"Ash adds  
"And i'm Ritchie"Ritchie says  
"Paul"Paul says bored  
"And i'm Brock"Brock adds  
"So maybe you guys would like to join us for dinner?"Brock suggests  
"That would be great"Tifanny answers  
"Thanks i guess"Xander says but Tifanny still seems to be angry at him so Xander steps back  
"Hey wait a second you look much like Dawn and Paul"Ash comments  
"Yeah so who cares?"Xander says but gets hit by tifanny  
"What was that for?"Xander asked annoyed  
"For being rude"Tifanny answers  
'And they act the same as well'Brock added in his thoughts  
Then a loud boom was heard and many tauros where charging towards the gang  
"Look out"Xander yelled as he jumped in front of Tifanny  
The rest was able to get away but Xander was thrown of a cliff by the tauros  
"I'm so sorry for interrupting you"The farmer apologized as he gathered his tauros and goes back to his farm  
"But now we have to go and find Xander"Tifanny says  
"Looks like you care about him a lot"Brock says starting to get suspicious  
"No i just owe him one that's all"Tifanny answers looking away,blushing a bit  
"Haha alright lets go"Brock says  
***with Xander***  
"Ugh what happend?"Xander says while rubbing his head  
"Oh i remember i try'd to stop the tauros but i got hit by their leader i guess"Xander reminds himself  
He is walking trough the forest but nothing he can't seem to find the others  
"Absol come out"He commands  
"Ab-sool"Absol says  
"Its getting dark do you think you can use flash to guide us trough the forest?"Xander asks  
"Absoool"Absol replies while using flash  
They have reached a cave where they could sleep for the night so they did.  
Xander got up early walking into the forest absol followed him of course.  
They stopped at a rock for lunch.  
"I sure hope Tifanny will be alright"Xander says while eating his lunch  
"Aww your worried about me?"Tifanny says in a teasing tone  
"What how did you get here?"Xander says surprised  
"Come on answer the question"Tifanny says pouting  
"Yeah i was i guess"Xander answers  
"Aww how nice of you"Tifanny giggles  
"Stop it i was just worried so don't get your hopes up"Xander says  
With this said Tifanny stopped and looked sad  
"You idiot your even worse then Paul say your sorry"Dawn yelled  
Xander flinched at this but then realized she was right he was just plain rude there  
"Tifanny"Xander started  
Tifanny looked up but didn't say anything  
"Look i know i was wrong and i shouldn't have said that,i'm sorry"Xander apologized  
"I'll forgive you this one time so make sure it never happens again"Tifanny replies  
"Thanks Tifanny"he said hugging her  
Tifanny just stood there blushing and surprised cause she had never seen him show any emotions before  
"And he has turned soft too"Paul says to himself  
"No way not because i show my emotions once means that i will always show them"Xander replies  
"Lets go to that little town over there"Brock interrupts once again  
"Alright"Dawn,Tifanny,Ritchie and Ash say  
"Right"Paul and Xander say  
Once at the pokemoncenter they decide to switch their pokemon or start over again  
So now Paul has only weavile  
Ash has pikachu  
Dawn has piplup  
Ritchie has sparky  
Tifanny has delcatty  
Xander has absol  
they go to their rooms to get some rest after a day hard work

So i know this was shorter than the others but i really wanted to keep vermilion for the next chapter and i was stuck as well so sorry for the wait  
As usual special thanks to RPG1115


	8. Vermillion city and a rivals return

_Tiffany:Where have you been?  
Me:Sorry i had a lot of homework and stuff so sorry for the wait.  
Xander: I thought you where smart?  
Me: I am not that smart but wait a second where did you two come from?  
Xander and Tiffany: Were in this chapter two you know.  
Me: I forgot ...  
Paul:Whatever lets get going.  
Me:Now where the heck did you come from?  
Paul:Nowhere i was here all the time.  
Dawn:True.  
Me:Lets just start already._

* * *

"Alright lets go to Vermillion city"Ash shouts full of excitement  
"You know Vermillion is still at least a half day away"Brock interrupts him  
"Come on that's no fun"Ash whines  
"Ash just calm down"Xander try's to calm him down  
"What's going on ?"Dawn asks  
"Nothing Ash is being ash"Paul answers  
"Alright i think we better head out"Tiffany says  
"Alright"Xander says  
"Finally"Ash shouts  
"Lets go then"Dawn,Brock,Paul and Ritchie agree  
They walk towards Vermillion city but on their way:  
"Well well who we have here"A person says  
"I know that voice"Dawn says to herself  
"Who is there?"Brock asks  
"No worry's its me Zoey"Zoey says while coming out of the shadows**(Alright i know that sounded a little weird)**  
"Zoey"Dawn yelled running towards Zoey hugging her  
"Dawn your killing me"Zoey says out of breath  
"Sorry Zoey"Dawn apologized  
"No problem"Zoey says  
"Heh pathetic"both Xander and Paul say  
"You"Zoey yells at Paul  
"Wait who is that?"Tiffany asks  
"That's Zoey"Xander says  
"How do you know that?'Tiffany asks surprised and a little jealous  
"I saw her on tv she was the grand festival winner right?"Xander answers  
"Oh alright then"Tiffany says relieved  
"Haha someone is jealous i'd say"Zoey comments  
"What no i'm not jealous at all"Tiffany says waving her hands in defense  
"Alright i was just teasing"Zoey says  
"Alright lets get to Vermillion city please"Ash whines  
"Yeah lets go"Ritchie agrees  
"Okay let's get ready"Brock says  
So they are going to Vermillion city.  
In Vermillion:  
"Alright guys we have to leave were going to the battle arena"Tiffany tells them  
"Alright bye guys see you later"Dawn and Paul say  
"What the?I thought you hated them ?"Dawn comments  
"Not really"Paul replies  
"Hey Paul were not really in a rush so how 'bout a battle?"Xander suggests  
"Be my guest"Paul says  
"Hey what about my gym battle?"Ash whines  
"Ash the gym is closed"Zoey says  
"What?"Ash asks  
"Yeah the gym leader was on vacation but he is coming back tomorrow"Zoey explains  
"Alright then Lets watch their battle"Ritchie and brock say  
"Yeah that will be awesome"Dawn and Tiffany say exited  
"Alright then.."Ash says in defeat  
"I'd like to see Paul get beat up by Xander so i agree"Zoey says  
"Let the battle begin"Brock says acting as referee  
"This will be a one on one battle"Brock adds  
"Alright lets get going weavile"Paul says while calling his pokemon on the field  
"Absol your on"Xander says  
"Use metal claw"Paul orders  
"Absol use flamethrower"Xander commands  
"What the ?"Paul begins but gets interrupted by absol's flamethrower hitting weavile  
Weavile falls down but gets up using metal claw but absol jumps backwards landing gracefully on his feet.  
"Wow his absol is well trained is he competing in contests ?"Dawn asks  
"No he is trying to conquer the battle frontier"Tiffany replies  
"But why is his absol so elegant?"Dawn asks  
"He trains his pokemon to be both elegant,graceful and powerful"Tiffany answers  
"Well that's smart"Dawn says  
Then they both turn their attention back to the battle.  
"Use slash now"Paul commands  
"Dodge"Xander says calmly  
Weavile charges towards absol,using his claw to hit absol but absol dodges with a back-flip.  
"Now absol use thunder"Xander orders  
"What how powerful is that pokemon?"Paul whispers to himself  
"Dodge weavile"Paul commands  
A lightning bolt soars trough the sky,weavile try's to dodge the attack but gets hit again,this time he struggles to get up but gets up.  
"Now weavile blizzard"Paul orders  
"Blizzard as well"Xander counter  
The two attacks collide creating a huge chunk of ice in the middle of the field.  
"Perfect now use metal claw on the ice"Paul orders  
"I know what your up to dodge everything"Xander commands  
Weavile uses metal claw on the ice so pieces of ice fly towards absol but he dodges everything.  
"Wow i'm amazed none of Paul's attacks hit Xander is a very skilled trainer"Dawn comments  
"Yeah Xander actually thinks a few steps ahead so he is able to predict every one of his opponents movements"Tiffany explains  
"Now time to finish this use iron tail"Xander orders  
"Look out weavile"Paul says  
Absol runs towards weavile attacking using iron tail weavile try's to dodge but is too late to dodge the attack getting smashed into the ground.  
"Weavile is unable to battle the winner is absol so the victory goes to xander"Brock announces  
"Weavile return"Paul says returning his pokemon  
"Good job absol return"Xander compliments his pokemon while returning it"  
"Well great battle i suppose"Paul says  
"Yeah i have to agree"Ritchie and Ash say  
"They are right you know"Dawn and Tiffany says  
"Hey Dawn how about we have a battle too i mean were both coordinators and since there is a contest in the next town up ahead we should get in some training"Tiffany suggests  
"Huh but you and Xander are going to the battle arena?"Dawn asks  
"Heh with my absol's skills ill beat Greta hands down"Xander says arrogantly  
"Alright then i accept"Dawn says  
"Wait"Zoey interrupts  
"What is it Zoey?"Dawn asks  
"I want to get in some training too but who will i battle against"Zoey asks while explaining  
"I can get in enough training so Zoey you can battle against Tiffany then"Dawn says  
"Alright then i will battle against you"Tiffany says  
"Lets see how good Tiffany is"Paul says  
"She is really strong you will see"Xander says defending Tiffany  
"Let the battle begin"Brock says acting as referee once again  
"Go delcatty"Tiffany says calling out her pokemon  
"Glameow curtain"Zoey says calling out her pokemon  
"Alright lets go use iron tail"Zoey orders  
"Counter with blizzard"Tiffany commands  
Glameow's tail starts to glow while she is running towards delcatty but delcatty uses blizzard unleashing a strong attack. Glameow gets hit and is knocked back but lands on her feet.  
"Lets use shadow claw"Zoey commands  
"Wait"Tiffany orders  
"What?"Ritchie asks  
"She is waiting for the right moment to strike i think"Paul says  
"Its more than that she is actually a few steps ahead of Zoey already"Xander explains  
"What already?"Dawn and Ash ask together  
"You see after that blizzard attack glameow's speed got lowerd so glameow is now too slow to dodge delcatty's speedy attacks"Xander explains again  
"I'm impressed Tiffany is actually strong"Paul says  
"She has won 3 contests already so she only lost one till now"Xander says  
"Wow amazing 3 contests that's really cool"Dawn says  
"Lets look how this battle will turn out"Paul says bored with the conversation  
Glameow's claw glows a purple color charging towards delcattly but delcatty just stands there waiting.  
"Now use solar beam"Tiffany commands  
Delcatty starts collecting sunlight while glameow comes closer and closer. Glameow jumps towards delcatty but just when she was about to strike delcatty fires a strong beam of energy towards glameow. Glameow is soaring trough the sky hitting the ground hard.  
"Glameow no"Zoey says looking concerned about her pokemon  
"Meowrrr"Glameow purrs getting up, struggling but she still got up  
"Alright now use thundershock"Zoey commands  
"Use iron tail to end this"Tiffany commands  
Glameow fires multiple beams of electricity towards delcatty. But delcatty uses iron tail absorbing the electricity into the ground running towards glameow. Delcatty attacks glameow but glameow dodges the attack just in time.  
"Good now use slash"Zoey commands  
"End this for real now use thunder"Tiffany orders  
Glameow runs towards delcatty while glameow runs towards delcatty, delcatty fires a strong beam of electricity into the air. Glameow jumps towards delcatty but then the electric attack hits glameow.  
Knocking out glameow instantly.  
"Good job return"Tiffany says returning her pokemon  
"Well done"Zoey says returning her pokemon  
"Alright that was an awesome battle"Ash and Ritchie say together  
"Yeah you two are great trainer and coordinator"Brock says complimenting the two trainers  
"Alright thanks but we really have to go"Xander and Tiffany say walking away  
"Bye guys see ya"Dawn,Ritchie,Ash and Brock say waving  
"Bye"Paul says  
"I'm going to move on as well"Zoey says walking away as well  
"Bye Zoey"Dawn says waving  
"Bye"Paul says (Once again...)  
"See ya"Brock,Ash and Ritchie say  
"Alright now lets go to the pokemoncenter to rest up"Brock says  
But on their way  
"Hey you there want a battle?"A young determent female trainer says  
"Me?"Ash asks  
"Yes you"The trainer says  
"Yeah sure"Ash says  
"Alright then go venesaur"The trainer says  
"Go pikachu"Ash says  
Pikachu runs to the battlefield.  
"Use hyperbeam"The mystery trainer commands  
"Quick attack to dodge"Ash orders  
Venesaur launches a strong beam of energy towards the electric mouse pokemon. But pikachu dodges using quick attack,running towards venesaur hitting him dead center. Venesaur is knocked back but gets up easily.  
"Use vine whip full power"The trainer orders  
"Iron tail"Ash commands  
Venesaur uses vine whip the vines attack pikachu but pikachu uses irontail and blocks all the attacks.  
"Nobody defeats me i'm known as : Venus"Venus says  
"Alright we will see about that"Ash says determent  
"So now venesaur use frenzy plant"Venus orders  
"Use iron tail"Ash commands  
Venesaur slams his feet onto the ground and giant vines come out of the ground aiming for pikachu, pikachu uses iron tail to block the attacks but one of the vines grab pikachu' tail trowing him onto the ground. Then the vines all slam onto pikachu.  
"Pikachu nooo"Ash shouts concerned about his pokemon  
"Pika-chu"Pikachu says getting up struggling but still full of energy  
"Alright use volt tackle"Ash commands  
"End it use body slam"Venus orders  
Pikachu starts charging running full speed towards venesaur but venesaur jumps up. Letting his full weight fall on pikachu but venesaur gets shocked by volt tackle. Despite pikachu's resistant he faints because of the strong attack.  
"Pikachu no"Ash says concerned about his pokemon running towards him, picking him up  
"Weakling"Venus says returning her pokemon  
"Hey Ash is not weak"Dawn yells at Venus  
"Yes he is"Venus says calmly  
"No he isn't"Paul says defending Ash but his true intention of protecting Ash's honor was to protect his own honor after all Ash beat him  
"Thanks Paul"Ash says thanking him for protecting his honor  
"He is weak like all of you"Venus says walking away  
"She is even worse then Paul"Ritchie comments  
"Brock you still alive?"Paul asks him  
"Yeah she is beautiful"Brock says gazing at the direction where Venus walked to  
Dawn hits Brock on the head saying "Dint you hear what she says about Ash?"  
"I did but she was right for a part right ?"Brock says  
"No Ash is not that weak"Ritchie says  
"But still something was wrong about that battle that venesaur looked like it was manipulated somehow"Paul says thinking about the battle  
"That doesn't matter lets go to the pokemon center"Dawn says  
So they rest up at the pokemon center preparing for Ash's gym battle

* * *

So next chap is up :)  
Special thanks to RPG1115


End file.
